


无题三

by SUSU987



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUSU987/pseuds/SUSU987
Summary: 监禁虐待梗，没有底线三观，OOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 监禁虐待梗，没有底线三观，OOC

1  
从每个礼拜才有一趟的汽车下来，沿着所谓的公路继续往东走上半天，能看到一片农场。这里是乡下，最近的邻居可能要也要花费一两个钟头的步程才能见到。都暻秀很喜欢，没人打扰，除了每个月开车去采购一次，其余时间他都可以躲进属于自己的大屋中。唯一的缺点就是上个月他的狗跑出去，再也没有回来，然后前几天在农场周围散步时发现了幼崽的尸体，可能是误吞了农药，已经开始烂在地里。都暻秀驻足看了会儿，转身找了几块儿石头压上去，算是简单做出个小小的纪念。他有些难受，毕竟小东西陪了自己很久，而在他生活计划里，也一直有这只狗的位置，按照原定它还能继续陪伴他十年，结果就这样打乱，突然得更改最让人烦躁。

都暻秀自从搬到这里，晚上九点多就会去睡觉，他对外界的兴趣好像还不及睡梦，开始还要一个多小时才能入眠，现在则完全能控制进五分钟之内。而今晚人已经睡熟，却忽然听到从大屋外面传来很大的拍打房门的声响，伴随着一声接一声的叫喊“有人在吗？不好意思，有人在吗！！”  
都暻秀躺在床上，在听了一分钟这种噪音之后，开灯爬起。临下楼梯，他又转回，拎上放在床旁边的棒球棍。

门打开，他看见一个和自己差不多年轻的男人正趴在另一边的窗户玻璃上气喘吁吁“拜托！拜托有人吗？！”  
都暻秀盯着他，一言不发，下意识攥了攥手里的球棍。  
男人这时转了身，即刻“啊！”一声吓得倒退几步，捂住胸口，好半天才稳住“啊啊，不好意思，你住在这里？”  
都暻秀点点头。  
“太好了，真的抱歉，是这样我是和朋友玩儿suko游戏，然后地图可能出了问题，我找不到正确方向了，行李都不在我身边，而且这边野外似乎有野生动物？总之您那边方便我借宿一晚上吗？”  
“suko？”都暻秀却只这么反问了一句  
“啊，你不知道吗！”男人在听到这个问题后，显然有些合了兴趣，马上不再那么焦虑“就是现在很流行的原生态的探险游戏，每个人一张地图，不携带任何电子类设备，在规定时间找到正确集合地，特别有趣，就像今天，我们应该是约在这个方向，但可能哪里不对，我一直没有找到这座小山……”他说得有些眉飞色舞，甚至从外衣口袋翻出地图和记号笔，而后突然觉得这不是跟人讲游戏的正确时间，讪讪得马上收起来。再抬头，见都暻秀一直盯着他，就不自觉咽了口唾沫“不好意思，能不能让我借宿？我会付钱的，我真的不像露宿野外……”  
都暻秀点点头“跟我来吧。”

进到屋子里，男人才发现对方手里还一直拎着棒球棍，而且期间两个人一句话都没有说，实在过于尴尬的气氛，就马上试图笑着打破 “那个，我叫金钟仁，是从首尔过来的。”  
都暻秀递过一双拖鞋“city boy？”  
“嗯？”金钟仁对这个有些过时的词汇没大反应过。  
都暻秀却是没有继续解释的意思，他将棒球棍靠住墙角，人往里面走去，不多会儿拿出一瓶水递过去。  
金钟仁道谢后接过来，也稍微打量了这农场的主人，看着应该不算大，但却是年轻人很少见的纯黑色的头发，不高，更谈不上壮，甚至有些小小的感觉，套着深灰色的运动服，模糊扫一眼，顶多是个大学生的样子，于是他笑了下“那个我是94年大月份的，是不是要比你大呢？”  
“93年1月。”  
“……哥，不好意思。”金钟仁抓着头发，继续扩大尴尬的笑容，随即忽然兴奋着“啊，壁炉，这里有壁炉？”他小步跑过去，又回过头“是冬天可以生火那种吗？”  
都暻秀没回答他，但是却在一瞬间有些愣神，他记得他养的小家伙也很喜欢凑在壁炉前兴奋的乱叫摇晃尾巴，啊，如果小东西还在，他的计划里，本该有的十年——金钟仁在趴在壁炉上，甚至上半身都往里探，试图往烟囱上看——像只大狗。  
嗯，像极了。

“要吃点儿东西吗？”都暻秀忽然这样问道。  
“如果方便的话……”金钟仁听到之后，几乎是迫切的眼神看过，看着又可怜又有趣。  
都暻秀望着他，突然笑了那么下，  
人进到旁边的厨房，不一会儿端出用泡菜炒得米饭。  
金钟仁恨不得要行个大礼，接过来开始狼吞虎咽，吃了差不多一半才抬起头“哥，我还不知道你的名字。”  
“都暻秀。”  
“哦哦。”  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯，好得很，哇，这个要是开在我家楼下，我可以天天光临。”  
都暻秀看着他，抱起手臂一直挂着个含蓄的笑容，末了又问起suko游戏的事情，问得特别详尽，看上去也很感兴趣，金钟仁显然对可能有新的同好感到非常愉悦，也是尽最大可能进行了解释——  
“所以说，如果你不发出求救信号，你的同伴根本无法找到你？”  
“嗯。”  
“手机如果都不带，岂不是很危险吗？”  
“也还好，我们毕竟只是初级玩家，只在附近玩玩儿，不会到特别偏僻的地方，说实话这里已经是我见过的最荒凉的地方了，”金钟仁有些不好意思得笑着，“但你看，还不是遇到哥了。”  
“哦，这样啊……”  
“有兴趣吗？下次我们可以约在一起。”金钟仁热情地问着。  
嘟暻秀看了他一眼，慢慢起身往门口走。  
“嗯？今晚我睡在这边吗？”金钟仁跟着站起，却不知怎么一阵眩晕，他便只能再次坐回“不好意思，我可能有点儿低血糖……那个……”说着话，只觉得眼前断续得发黑。  
“奇怪？药效早就该到了……”嘟暻秀站在他的棒球棍旁，稍微皱眉低语。  
“药？什么药？”金钟仁猛地涌上恐惧，那种求生的本能使他挣扎起身，跌撞着往大门跑去，“救命……救……”  
“嗯，是过期了吗？还是你的身体太好了些……”都暻秀没有拦他，只是慢慢抬起他的棒球棍，倏地砸下。  
人一声未发，摔倒在地……


	2. Chapter 2

2  
嘟暻秀努力拖着金钟仁往外走，但成年男人的体重还是让他中途休息了两回。这期间，他似乎在犹豫到底将人放置哪个地方，最后选了带天窗的一个小仓库。  
因为不确定会在什么时候醒来，他先用绳子麻利将对方捆绑好，随即转身开始放水进一个硕大的木盆，半夜水压不足，因此需要不少时间，嘟暻秀便蹲下来，用手托着下巴仔细观察仍旧昏迷的男人，除了像极了一条大狗，这个男人其他地方也符合了他所有的审美，五官利落又好看，身体纤长结实，甚至皮肤颜色都是自己喜欢的带有太阳味道的颜色，而不是那种甜腻的白。他为自己的临时决定而鼓掌，养这个人在身边，应该能满足所有的需求，甚至比当初那只幼崽还要更好。  
水接满了，都暻秀拉扯着金钟仁往这边，用剪刀仔细剪开他的衣服，他不大喜欢对方身上的牛仔布，正好借此全部扔掉。手指摸过去，似乎能感受到一种久违的香气，从嘟暻秀的全身窜起，让他忍不住仰头，乃至打了个舒服的冷战，而后将人抬进水盆，双手涂满肥皂开始慢慢清洗。  
这时金钟仁像是动了动，喉咙里发出几个散音，但紧跟又恢复晕死的状态。都暻秀眯起眼睛，心满意足“别怕别怕，一会儿就洗干净了……”像是当初他从收容站接那只小狗回家，只是现在这只更要投缘，竟然是自己找过来，……

清晨时间，金钟仁从近乎爆炸的头痛中醒来，他睁开眼睛，大脑混乱成一团，但还是马上反射似的想要跑开，结果那么动了动，听到一串不甚响亮却又清晰可怕的金属撞击声，他想逃避这个现实，但最终还是低下头——铁链从脖颈上延出，滑过胸口小腹牵连到四肢。金钟仁只觉得呼吸愈发紧促，他想告诉自己在做梦，可不管怎么抬手，如何用头撞击旁边的墙壁，惊骇的金属声，冰凉的链条仍在……那是无助又恐慌的撕裂喊声，叫道喉咙都要破损，声嘶力竭，绝望至极……  
都暻秀在门外，冷静地听着，他想这是来到新环境的应激反应，就像不肯吃饭的小狗，不去管他就好，早晚也会累的，或者早晚嗓子也会发不出声的。

这种惨叫持续了一个早晨，如都暻秀所想，金钟仁最后干张开嘴巴，只有痛苦的喘息，而他就在这个时候走了进去。  
人在看到他之后，又是几声撕心裂肺的叫喊，但很快变成哀怜“哥，拜托，我不是故意的，我错了……让我走吧，求求你……”为了根本不存在的错误大声道歉。  
都暻秀慢慢踱步过去，站定后垂下双手，摇摇头“不要。”  
金钟仁怔了下，随即开始发疯得咒骂，将他所知道的难听句子都吐在都暻秀眼前，接着又是新一轮的惨叫和哀嚎。  
都暻秀却是一点儿都不为所动，蹲下来去摆正地上一双拖鞋。  
“为什么，你为什么这样对我……我求求你，求求你好不好……你要钱吗？你让我和家里联系，我给你钱好不好……”金钟仁已经语无伦次，癫狂的爬起来试图抓都暻秀的胳膊，但那边如同早算好了距离，明明近在眼前缺又是隔着指间千米并触碰不到。  
“你听话，我就对你好，你要乖。”都暻秀忽然笑了，笑得时候眼睛弯向下，嘴巴挤出一个漂亮的心型，论谁看都会觉得天真可爱，他说“我们至少要在一起十年，所以你真的要听话。”  
金钟仁呆住了，也不知道是被吓到还是怎么，整个人剧烈地打起颤，立时张开嘴开始趴在床边呕吐不止。  
都暻秀则起身，拿了拖把站到旁边，等着吐完了，开始沾水擦地，忽然金钟仁一个挺身，攥住了拖把，即刻拼命抓向自己，看到都暻秀松了手，他就奋力挥动起拖把，胡乱打着，嘴里也吱哇乱叫，真的成了疯子。都暻秀也是没想到金钟仁会这样，干脆小步跑到了安全的位置，头也不回走出房门，然后就是落锁的声音。

这一天过去，人都没有再出现，而金钟仁的嗓子已经哑掉，即便张口呼吸都疼得像是烂掉。拖把被他扔在床下，人有气无力目光空洞地望向破旧的天窗。此后又是一个整的白天，临近傍晚，就连无声无息都不复存在，人处于崩坏的边缘，细碎地哭泣。  
都暻秀靠在墙外，等着连哭声都变得扭曲之后，才再次进入房间，外面天已经黑了，天窗的光亮不足以将里面照清，于是他去摸那边的电源开关，“啪嗒”一声，暖黄色的光线灌满这边，但金钟仁却是歇斯底里得坐起来大吼大叫“别开灯，别开灯……别开灯……”沙哑的咽喉里挤出乞求“我求求你了……别过来……”  
都暻秀站在那，神情没有变化得瞧过去，昨天被抢走的拖把无力得倒在地上，而顺着简易床铺的一角，有液体湿湿哒哒滴下来。  
“你别看我……别看我……”金钟仁用手臂围住自己的脸，全身不住地哆嗦，“别过来……别……”   
“排泄吗？”都暻秀说出简单的句子，“会臭掉的。”他弯腰捡起拖把，开始擦地，伴随着男人彻底崩溃哭声，然后走过去，亲切又冷漠“要我帮你洗洗吗？”  
金钟仁抬起头，只有不自主的抽气声。

人慢条斯理得用湿毛巾擦着对方的下半身——金钟仁站在床边，金属链子落下，像个漂亮的人偶，有着呼吸却没有温度。  
一会儿之后他低头，看到脚边蹲着的都暻秀，毫不犹豫地掐住对方脖子，可下一刻马上有电流击打到身体上，人痛苦倒地，头撞到了锁住他的铁链上，开始蜷缩着向外呕胃酸。都暻秀收起电击手电，一只手在自己脖颈喉结上下滑动，有些烦躁得蹙了眉心“不听话。”他说着走过去，薅住金钟仁的头发，脸也贴近“我是不是和你讲过，我会对你好。”，说完，也不等那边出声，直接把人的脑袋撞向旁边的床棱，几下之后，看着有血淌下，他才松开手，但立刻又拎起手电筒，再狠狠打过去，又是五六下，才气喘吁吁停下来，用脚一踹——本就虚弱的金钟仁，此时早就昏迷过去。

“啊，书上说得方法，该严厉管教的时候……”都暻秀看着脚边的人，立即从裤子口袋里摸出巴掌大一本《宠物训练实用指南》，翻找几页，“嗯……”他歪歪头，又看看金钟仁，“嗯……”像是陷入思索之中……


End file.
